


Solo para él

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Durante aquella noche había una sola cosa que necesitaba. Una necesidad producto de aquella imagen de pálida piel y tentadoras formas.





	Solo para él

**Author's Note:**

> Ha pasado mucho desde que escribí algo de tinte erótico que no sé qué tal esto... ¡Pero vamos que el D18 es uno de mis delirios!
> 
> Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen.

El tenue haz de luna sobre aquella pálida piel es el principal responsable de aquel cruento deseo que se agita en sus venas al contemplar a aquella durmiente figura, la cual comienza removerse ligeramente entre sueños de una manera que para la sulfurada imaginación de Dino en esos momentos empieza a resultar casi obscena. 

Aquella figura que yace en el futon suspira lentamente en medio de su sopor y Dino no puede hacer más que mascullar una maldición en su lengua natal, mientras que sus ojos avellanas recorren ahora con mayor intensidad la piel que se expone gracias a aquellos movimientos; el cómo la luna parece bañar, casi «lamer» de una forma la cual él mataría por hacer a aquel pálido muslo que se expone entre la oscura yukata, la curvatura de ese hombro y cuello y sobre todo, el vientre y la sonrosada tetilla que asoma provocadora, casi descarada entre la relajada y a su parecer, prácticamente desnuda forma de su ex alumno. 

El italiano siente su sangre sulfurarse ante aquella imagen y su miembro erguirse a la vez que maldice a Dios, al destino incluso a Tsuna y a todas las razones que le llevaron a embarcarse en una misión con Kyouya; al ahora estar aquí, de pie frente al durmiente Guardián con una creciente erección y unas enloquecedoras ganas de acercarse, de tocar esa pálida piel y hundirse una y otra vez en aquel esbelto cuerpo aunque tenga la certeza de que esto implicaría la ira del japonés, la lucha, el crujir de huesos y el gusto de la sangre. Y ello, en lugar de amilanarle solo acrecienta el fuego en sus venas.

Definitivamente quiere tocarle, lamer cada resquicio de piel, morderle hasta hacerle sangrar tal y como Kyouya le ha amenazado tantas veces aunque ninguna fuese relacionada con el deseo que le carcome en estos instantes.

Dino quiere tomarle, despertarle, follarle de golpe, llegar al orgasmo con la mirada llena de rencor y placer del Guardián fija en él. Mas en lugar de ello suspira mientras empieza a acariciarse a sí mismo, su endurecido pene palpitando entre sus dedos, desesperado por hundirse en su ex alumno. Sin embargo, Dino no cede a aquel capricho, simplemente se acaricia trémulo, casi enfebrecido y respirando pesadamente sin apartar a ningún momento sus pupilas de Kyouya, imaginando la sensación de hundirse en la calidez del japonés, de la textura de su piel y de tenerle gimiente y jadeante bajo su cuerpo cuando él le penetrara con rabia y sin misericordia hasta llegar al clímax con la mirada del Guardián fija en él.

Sí, aquello es lo que Dino necesita, aquello es lo que quiere, aquello es lo que tendrá... Mas, llega al orgasmo y su semen baña su mano, y durante aquellos segundos una sola certeza le inunda: esta sería la última vez que hiciera esto de semejante manera... La próxima vez la sangre podría bañarle, sus huesos terminar rotos, pero al final él habría de tener al temible Guardián retorciéndose y gimiendo bajo su cuerpo solo para él una y otra vez.


End file.
